


Halloween Dinner Date

by Adara_Wolf



Series: Marco and Javed's Holiday Dates [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Drinking, Cover Art, Halloween, Knotting, M/M, Mind Control, Paranormal, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Wolf/pseuds/Adara_Wolf
Summary: Javed had expected to spend Halloween alone with an unsatisfying snack. By luck, he comes across not only a full meal, but a date as well. Who says vampires and werewolves can’t get along?(Or: A vampire and werewolf meet in a cemetery and and enjoy food, sex, and revenge. M/M/m pwp.)





	Halloween Dinner Date

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for Halloween 2018. I'll be posting the rest of the series in a more timely manner, hopefully.
> 
> Heed the warnings, this is pretty much noncon mind control porn.
> 
> Artwork was done by the lovely [Noceu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noceu/works)

The scent of blood had been drowned out by the rain and the wet earth, but it lingered, pulling Javed in a specific direction. He walked past the graves, to the back of the cemetery, where he knew the mausoleums stood. His prey must have been looking for shelter from the rain.

Javed hadn’t expected to run across the hunter. The rain kept most humans indoors, and made it a bad night for everything. Bad night for feeding, despite it being Halloween, when more humans walked the streets than usual and Javed could have blended in easily. If hunger hadn’t forced Javed out of hiding, he wouldn’t have bothered.

It had to be a bad night for hunting too, with the landscape slick and all evidence of the supernatural washed away almost as soon as it appeared. 

Whatever the hunter had gotten himself involved with, it ended with him bleeding profusely, his blood singing to Javed despite the rain.

Javed’s own footsteps were light, barely leaving a mark on the muddy paths, and he stayed well clear of the few lamps illuminating the graveyard. Unlikely that the hunter would see him coming, but best not to tempt fate. The hunter—this particular hunter—had caused enough trouble for Javed in the past.

He circled in close to source of that delicious smell, until he could hear the hunter’s heavy breathing and the staccato rhythm of his heartbeat. Too fast by far, but slowly calming to a more natural speed. The hunter thought he might be safe for the moment, completely unaware of Javed’s presence. And now that the hunter had holed up in one of the mausoleums, the scent of his blood grew thicker, sweet and tempting.

Once before, Javed had managed to taste that blood. In a fight where Javed had barely come out alive—undead—and Javed’s sister had been made undone, sent back to the grave she’d left several hundred years ago. She was his sister only in the sense that they’d found each others’ company unobjectionable, and they’d shared a master when they’d both been young.

Javed couldn’t say he missed her, but he was angry on her behalf despite it all. He still dreamed of what could have been, that night, while the hunter had been distracted with his kill. If Javed had bitten down harder. If Javed had noticed the silver buckles on the coat, and taken better care not to touch them. If Javed hadn’t been overwhelmed with how sweet and pure the hunter’s blood was. 

And now the hunter had graciously gotten himself all torn up, setting that lovely blood free. It would be a shame to let it go to waste, to turn brown and ruddy and hard. Better to drink it all up now.

He waited until the hunter’s breathing had evened out, until the adrenaline had left his body and he was on the verge of exhaustion. In that instance, when the hunter was about to fall asleep, Javed struck.

The supernatural speed given to him by his state of being—being a “vampire”—made it possible for him to flit into the mausoleum too fast for the hunter to react. One moment, Javed was outside in the pouring rain; in the next, he had the hunter’s arms pinned to his sides, and his mouth was seeking out the source of the blood.

“Fuck!” the hunter shouted, bucking his hips, but even if he’d been at peak health, the hunter wouldn’t have been able to combat a vampire’s strength. Javed had no problem ripping away the shredded portions of the hunter’s coat and revealing the long slices along his shoulder. He latched on to those wounds, lapping up the blood and moaning at the wonderful, heavy taste. More than human, but still mortal, still satisfying.

The thrusting of the hunter’s hips was delicious in other ways though, and Javed began to consider ways to prolong this feeding. He did so enjoy playing with his food. With only minor reluctance, he pulled back.

The hunter was panting again, but he still glared at Javed with defiance and hatred. “Go on. Finish me off. Better you than the other monster.”

What a curious statement. Javed considered the hunter carefully. Not overly tall, but very muscular, as his job necessitated, with short hair cut close to his head. Probably so that nothing could grab him there, which was a shame. Javed did like his boys with longer hair. It was impossible to discern colors clearly in the darkness, but Javed remembered the slightly tanned hue to the man’s skin and the brown color of his hair.

And his eyes—well. It didn’t matter what color they were. Javed looked straight at them, and he pushed his desires at the man.

With most humans, it took no effort at all to bring them under his thrall. They had no idea that they needed to guard for it, and they were already happy to invite him back to their apartment for a fuck. Some resisted a little; they were uneasy for reasons they couldn’t discern, but a little bit of talking, a little bit of pushing, and they shook off their worries.

The hunter knew better, of course, and tensed his mind against the intrusion. Somebody had taught him how to protect, but the poor hunter was exhausted and in pain, and a small part of him did want to relax.

Javed jumped on that, petted and coaxed it, until the hunter’s entire mind was consumed with his desire to let go. His muscles relaxed, and his struggling came to a stop. He was left staring up blankly at Javed, his mouth parted lightly.

“What’s your name?” Javed asked softly. 

The hunter hesitated, but Javed pushed again, and whatever was holding the hunter back melted away. “Paul.”

“That’s a good boy,” Javed murmured. He let go of Paul’s hands and gently pushed him towards the floor. “You look so very tired, Paul. Why don’t you sit down?”

“Y... yes.” Paul slid down the mausoleum wall, keeping his eyes on Javed the entire time. Javed smiled at him, all teeth, and followed. 

“I’m going to make you feel very, very good, Paul. You won’t need to worry about anything again. Doesn’t that sound appealing?”

Paul nodded, but a slight furrow appeared between his brows. Not quite under yet, then. Javed petted Paul’s head. “It’s all right, darling. I’ll take care of you. You don’t need to think ever again. In fact, I’m going to kiss you, and you’ll feel all that pesky worry get sucked right out of you.”

Javed waited until Paul’s head sunk a bit, indicating that the idea had stuck, and then he pressed their lips together. Paul parted for him immediately, moaning loudly, and bucking his hips as he grew hard. Despite his injured shoulder, Paul reached up to cling to Javed. The gesture gave Javed more of a thrill than the kiss itself; he did so love it when somebody fell under his spell so completely.

He nipped at Paul’s lips, puncturing them and licking at the blood that swelled up. He’d move on to a proper bite soon, although he hadn’t decided yet whether he wanted to murder Paul or not. On the one hand, one less hunter to get in the way was always a good thing. But he’d missed having a plaything, and the irony of that plaything being a hunter, one who despised his kind so much, was too delicious to pass up.

He was still debating the merits of playing with his food when he felt the air shift, and his nose was assaulted by the smell of wet dog.

Javed managed to evade just before the dog attacked, and it was the hunter who ended up on the receiving end of the vicious bite.

Paul screamed, and whatever hold Javed had on him disintegrated. “Fuck!”

The dog—the werewolf—backed off and snarled at Javed. “He was mine!”

That explained how Paul had gotten injured in the first place. Javed skittered to the far end of the mausoleum, into the pitch dark. The room wasn’t large enough for it to make much of a difference, but werewolves weren’t granted with the same preternatural night vision as vampires, and Javed was willing to take any advantage he could.

The werewolf himself was in his monstrous form, body large and furred, his face wolfish and blood dripping from his snout. That meant his sense of smell would be at its keenest, and Javed had little chance of hiding completely, even in the dark. 

Hard to tell who would win in a fight between them. Javed wasn’t willing to let go of his prey though. “Finders keepers. And I did just lick him.”

The wolf snorted. “Very funny. I claimed him first. Those are my claw marks on him.”

“I had him under my thrall. By vampire law, that makes him mine.” 

They stared at each other, and then the werewolf broke out laughing, a strange sound only a step removed from a howl. “There’s no such thing as vampire law and you know it.”

Javed smiled, although the wolf wouldn’t have been able to see that. “No. And don’t tell me you’d have saved him up for whoever damaged him first if you’d found him like this.”

“No way. I’ve been tracking this fucker half the night. Killed my best friend.” 

“He killed my sister,” Javed added, and then risked stepping closer to the wolf. They both loomed over Paul, who watched them wide-eyed and clutched at a dagger that Javed hadn’t noticed before. Must have been in one of his many coat pockets.

“So, who are you?” Javed asked conversationally. “I’m called Javed.”

“Marco. Nice to meet you, Javed,” Marco said. He shook his head, causing his skin and fur to ripple and melt away. Watching a wolf shift was fascinating; Javed had seen it a few times and had never been able to figure out where all the mass went. 

Magic, most probably, just like the magic Javed used to place victims under thrall. When Marco was done with his change, he was a very large, very hairy human, with a thick black beard. He’d been shirtless before and remained shirtless now, the hairiness trailing all the way down to his tattered trousers.

“Very nice,” Javed said with a whistle. “Not that you weren’t impressive before, but I’m not much for bestiality.”

“Fuck you,” Marco said with a laugh. He clapped Javed’s shoulder hard. “Bestiality is when you fuck something that isn’t sapient.”

“You worry about that distinction a lot?” 

“Have to explain to lovers all the time. Just because I look a bit wolfy, doesn’t mean I’m actually an animal!” 

Javed realized then that they were flirting. He hadn’t flirted with somebody in years. He’d avoided other vampires since his sister’s death, and there was no real need to flirt with humans. Yes, he played with his food, but that didn’t mean he made an effort for them.

“What do you want to do with the hunter?” Javed asked. “He looks like he’s plotting to murder us.”

“Smells like he’s sweated his own weight out. Fucker is terrified. I’m surprised he hasn’t wet himself.” Marco sniffed loudly.

“Is that something you’re into? Let me at him again, I can have him wetting himself instantly.”

Paul’s breath hitched briefly, enough to let on how affected he was by their conversation. Javed rather liked that. He licked his lips, already anticipating more of that blood, the fear and desire intermingled into a delicacy.

“Nah, doesn’t count if you mind fuck him into pissing himself. Were you just gonna eat him? Because I wanted to fuck him before I murdered him.” Marco scratched his beard, managing to look almost sheepish. “I don’t usually, you understand. But this guy—”

In that moment, Paul lunged forward, dagger extended. Javed saw the movement, even if Marco didn’t, and pulled Marco out of the way. Paul ended up sprawling forward and hissing in pain, probably due to how he jostled his shoulder in the process.

Marco let out a low, animalistic growl. “This guy doesn’t know when to fucking quit, apparently. You’re dead, Paul.”

That was interesting. Javed let go of Marco and put a bit of space between them, watching how Marco hauled the hunter upright and shoved him hard against the tomb in the middle of the mausoleum. The dagger—silver edged, from the look of it—fell to the floor in a loud clatter. Javed kicked it into the shadows, hopefully out of reach.

“Do you know him? Personally, I mean,” Javed asked. 

Surprisingly, it was Paul who answered. Maybe some hint of the compulsion remained on him, subtle enough that Paul didn’t think to fight against it. “This animal pretended to be my friend.” 

“That’s hurtful,” Marco said, baring his teeth so that even in the dark they seemed to glint. Javed could smell the saliva dripping from the wolf’s mouth. “I didn’t know you were a murderer, Paul, or I would never have let you get anywhere near my pack.”

“You animals are the murderers! You tear people apart. And you!” Paul whipped his head around, apparently trying to find Javed in the dark. “Your kind is a plague on this earth!”

As far as insults went, it was fairly mild. Javed had heard worse from other vampires, and even from his blood relations back when he’d still been mortal. So long ago now that he couldn’t remember what they’d looked like, although he had a faint memory of living in a lush mansion in the capital of an empire that no longer existed.

Still, Javed didn’t need to tolerate it. He walked around to the other side of the stone casket and gripped Paul’s jaw. “Cease this useless struggling,” he ordered, careless with his power. Normally he made sure to simply keep his prey docile and relaxed; for this one, he would be happy to shred his mind.

Three heartbeats passed before Paul’s mind succumbed to his will again. But his breathing slowed and his body began to sink into the stone, no longer worried about escaping the two predators around him.

“Nice trick,” Marco said. “Can you make him act like a dog?”

“Shouldn’t be an issue at all. But get him out of those clothes first. Who knows what he has hidden in his pockets.”

Marco shrugged and shook his hand, which grew hair and long talons. Not quite so wolf-like, Javed thought, but he wasn’t going to complain. Those claws shredded Paul’s clothes and pulled them away, revealing Paul’s fit body. If Javed weren’t a vampire, he might have worried to be in a room with a man—two men—who outclassed him so badly in weight and muscle mass, but as it was, he had nothing to fear from either of them.

“Paul, boy, kneel on the floor,” Javed ordered, and Paul slid off the casket and onto his knees without a singular complaint. His head tilted upward and he looked straight at Javed, despite the darkness. “There’s a good boy. Can you bark for me, Paul? Bark like a puppy.”

Paul hesitated only a second, then gave pathetic imitations of barking. Marco rumbled with laughter. “That’s a great trick.”

“Thank you. It’s been a while since I’ve made full use of that ability.”

Marco took a few steps back from Paul and rummaged through the remains of his clothes. Javed watched curiously until Marco lifted up a flashlight and turned it on. It took a moment for Javed’s eyes to adjust to the new light, and a harsh word was on the tip of his tongue. He bit it down, though, since he didn’t want to antagonize his temporary ally.

“Damn, that’s better. I could smell you—you smell absolutely rank—but I couldn’t see you. You’re quite the little hottie though, huh?” Marco said jovially. “This is gonna be fun. I’d like to claim his ass though, if you don’t mind. I’m gonna tear him up with my knot.”

It was fairly clear from Marco’s tone of voice that Javed didn’t have much choice in the matter, but he didn’t particularly care. He enjoyed sex, but he would enjoy it more to have his fangs buried in Paul’s neck. The wounds had opened up again, driving fresh, delicious blood to the surface.

“Be my guest. Paul, bend forward. Get your ass as far in the air as you can. And spread your legs.”

There was no hesitation as Paul followed that order, resting his head on his elbows and arching his back as much as he could. He spread his legs, exposing his hole for them. Marco grinned widely.

“Nice.” Marco undid his pants and pulled out his cock, which was massive even while only half-hard. Javed’s mouth watered, remembering the last time he’d been stuffed full, the beautiful pleasure of that extreme stretch. But no matter; right now, completely wrecking Paul was the priority.

Copious fluid was already spilling out of that cock. Marco caught him staring and gave him a toothy grin. “Never seen a werewolf’s cock before?”

“Can’t say that I have.” 

Before Marco could respond, Paul whined loudly and tried to get up. Javed quickly knelt down, pushed his head sideways, and forced their eyes to meet. “Shush now. No complaining. Your ass is begging to be fucked. You can feel it, right? How very empty you are. You want Marco’s cock so, so badly. You’re getting hard for it already. Tell me. What do you need?”

He pushed the desperate need as deep into Paul’s mind as he could. Probably too much, because Paul started to tear up, but then he nodded as much as Javed’s hand would allow. 

“Yes. Please. I need it. My ass is so, so empty.”

Marco let out a rumbling sound. “Fuck, that’s hot.”

Javed reached between Paul’s legs and checked to see if his instructions had stuck; sure enough, Paul was hard and leaking, so turned on by the thought of getting fucked raw by Marco. 

He found himself growing hot too, his cock pressing urgently against the inside of his pants. He had a moment to feel self conscious about it—he honestly wasn’t much for exhibitionism—but decided that since Marco had no issue displaying himself, Javed wasn’t going to be a prude either. So he stepped back and undid his zipper, stroking himself to full hardness.

He watched as Marco got down on his own knees and spat onto Paul’s hole. That wouldn’t help much, considering just how thick Marco’s cock was, but Paul didn’t show any hint of anxiety. Good.

“Paul, make sure to stay nice and relaxed for Marco. You want to welcome his cock in,” Javed said, to which Paul gave a happy sigh and sank even further down, his limps relaxing.

“Thanks,” Marco said. “I’ve got no problem tearing this fucker apart, but I don’t want my own dick getting squeezed off.” Then he thrust forward and got the head of his cock into Paul.

Paul moaned loudly, echoing in the small confines of the mausoleum. Javed hoped that whoever was entombed here was enjoying the show. Not that he necessarily believed in ghosts, but given that he knew werewolves and vampires were real, he wasn’t going to discount the possibility.

Marco gave several shallow thrusts, sliding in slowly. “Fuck, he’s still tight. But then, who isn’t?” 

To Marco’s massive cock, everybody would be tight. Javed rolled his eyes at that boast, although his own arousal was ramping up just watching Paul’s hole stretch around that enormous girth.

The entire time, Paul keened and moaned. Javed reached a foot out and tapped Paul’s head. “How does it feel, puppy?”

“So good,” Paul moaned. “I’m so full—it burns—it hurts! But I need more. Please! Please give me more!”

Marco must have liked that, because he laughed and thrust forward harder. “Been a while since somebody took all of me. I try to be nice and gentle, you understand. Understanding of everybody’s fear of getting split wide open.”

“I get it, you’ve got a huge dick,” Javed answered with light humor. He was getting bored of not participating though. “Can you lift him up a bit? I want him to suck me.”

Paul looked up with shimmering eyes. “Yes, yes, please.”

“Yeah, fuck.” Marco groaned, his eyes closing in ecstasy. “Fuck, that is good.” He wrapped an arm around Paul’s waist and then lifted up onto his feet, Paul still on his dick, with absolutely no effort at all. That werewolf strength must have translated into his human form as well.

Paul was already making grabbing motions towards Javed. “Please, your cock. I need it.”

“I’d never leave you hanging,” Javed said, and both he and Marco chuckled at that. As soon as he stepped close enough, Paul opened his mouth up like a baby bird waiting to be fed. Javed slid past those lips and hummed in approval at the hot, wet smoothness. 

“Might wanna brace yourself,” Marco said. The statement confused Javed until Marco began sliding Paul up and down his cock like a toy. Every time he pushed Paul forward, Paul would choke on Javed’s cock, spasming around the head of it and making Javed see stars. 

“Oh, that’s lovely,” Javed said in a hoarse voice.

“Better than just lovely,” Marco replied. “Never had a threesome before. I might—” he grunted and thrust particularly hard on the next turn, “I might wanna do this more often.”

It had actually been quite a while since Javed had indulged in a threesome himself. Mostly he only fucked when he was hungry. He was still hungry, and the smell of blood was intensifying. If Marco weren’t there, he would have eaten by now.

Without Marco, he wouldn’t have thought to play like this. 

Javed’s thoughts scattered after that, lost to pleasure while they choked and broke Paul. Paul’s sucking turned messier and messier, and after a while he was just gasping on Javed’s dick, but that was good too, that was more than good enough, smelling all the sweat and blood, the rich musk that Marco was exuding.

He didn’t know what brought him over the edge. One moment he was on the precipice; the next, he was coming down Paul’s throat, watching all of it dribble out of Paul’s mouth and down his chin, along with all the saliva.

“Oh fuck that smells good,” Marco cried. Then he pulled Paul upright and growled, his thrusts stilling. In that instance, the hold Javed had on Paul slipped, and Paul began to struggle.

“No! No! Fuck! What is that? Get let me off! Get out of me!”

“That’s my knot, Paulie-boy, and the only way you’re getting off me now is when I’m good and done with you. You’re full of my seed now, pumped full. So much. Bet it’s bloating your stomach.”

Out of curiosity, Javed looked down, but he couldn’t see Paul’s stomach looking any different than normal.

Paul didn’t have to know that though. Javed wiped his dick off with one of the scraps of Paul’s clothing, then got close enough to take hold of Paul’s arms and restrain him.

“I think he’s right,” Javed said. “You’re absolutely fat with come. You look downright pregnant.”

It was harder to push a clearly false reality onto a mind, but Javed managed it anyway. It was dark, and Paul was exhausted, and his mind was already recoiling in terror at everything that had transgressed. 

“No,” Paul sobbed. “No! I’m not like this!”

Javed couldn’t help himself; he leaned in to lick the tears from Paul’s face. Not as good as blood, but certainly sweet and delicious nonetheless. From there, he kissed along Paul’s cheek, stopping to nip Paul’s ear, and then trailing down to his neck. The blood that had already pooled there was turning ruddy, but some was still fresh, and Javed lapped it up. His mind sang with the blood.

Truly, much better than an ordinary mortal’s blood. Whatever it was that Paul had done to become a hunter, it had changed his blood in a way that made it dance along Javed’s senses. Javed moved on to Paul’s artery.

“Holy fuck that is so hot,” Marco whispered. He changed his grip on Paul, shifting partway into his werewolf form and restraining Paul when Paul writhed. “Go on. Bite him for real. Just don’t kill him while he’s still on my dick. I’m not into necrophilia.”

Javed would have done it even without Marco egging him on, but he plunged his fangs into Paul’s flesh and sucked at the blood that quelled out of the wound. He used one hand to keep Paul’s head steady; with the other, he reached down to pet Paul’s stomach. He pressed inward, wondering if maybe he actually could feel something: Marco’s come, or that large knot he supposedly had. 

Paul moaned wantonly, his eyes fluttering in pleasure. With Javed draining him of his blood, Paul wouldn’t be able to struggle for much longer, and it would have been so, so simple to ignore Marco’s request and simply drain him dry.

It would be fun to do this again though. Javed looked over Paul’s shoulder and met Marco’s eyes, and the intensity there made the decision for him. He slowly, reluctantly, removed himself from Paul’s neck. The blood continued to flow, of course, but at a much slower pace.

“I felt him convulsing while you drank,” Marco said. “I can smell you everywhere now. You don’t smell like a rotting corpse anymore.”

Javed placed a hand over Marco’s, which was still restraining Paul. His body would be warmed now, filled with blood. “It’s the blood. Gives me the semblance of life.”

“Yeah. Come here. Gimme a kiss, I want to taste the blood on your tongue.” 

Javed pressed himself up against Marco’s side, eager despite himself. Paul still hung limply, moaning pathetically.

Marco hooked his arm around Javed’s shoulder and drew him into a wet, messy kiss. He tasted of the wilderness, feral and uncontrolled. His bushy beard scratched against Javed’s smooth jaw, prickly but pleasant. With the new blood energizing him Javed thought he could get hard again as their tongues intertwined, sharing spit and the taste of Paul’s blood.

When Marco broke away, he was breathing heavily. “You taste way better than you have any right to, you bloodsucker.”

“Same to you, wolf-boy,” Javed answered. They shared a laugh, and then Marco gave a loud sigh.

“Okay. I’m pretty much done with Paulie-boy here.” He withdrew his dick, which had softened and shrunk—though it was still easily as thick as Javed’s wrist—and he threw Paul to the floor. Come and blood dripped down Paul’s thighs. “What a mess.”

Javed considered the hunter. “Do you want to kill him? I’ve had my fill.”

Marco wiped his dick clean with a scrap of Paul’s clothing, then zipped up and looked down at Paul. “Nah. He looks almost pathetic now. It’s kind of sad, y’know? I think I’ll just let him have his nightmares. Or bleed out, whichever.”

“You’re not worried he’ll somehow recover and come back for revenge?” Javed used his foot to roll Paul onto his back. Paul’s eyes were glassy and unfocused. With the amount of blood he’d lost, it was unlikely that Paul would live, but with hunters, you never knew.

Marco wrapped an arm around Javed’s shoulder again and drew him outside. The rain had let up, and the half-moon was now shining bright. “It’s fine. If he somehow doesn’t die, I look forward to another round.” He flashed a toothy grin at Javed. “I hope you’re with me when that happens.”

Javed inclined his head in acknowledgment. “I would enjoy that very much.” He paused and looked up at the sky. “Perhaps we can do this again sometime? Not with this hunter. But I had a great time, and I’m sure there are other people we could terrorize together.”

“That sounds like a great plan!” Marco fumbled around his pants and pulled out a phone with a heavy protective case. “What’s your number?”

They exchanged contact information and kept chatting as they left the cemetery, and Javed marveled that somehow, Halloween had turned into a fun date night.


End file.
